The Lost Spade
by Franada-Girl97
Summary: Cardverse AU. To have a king, you must have a queen...It was April 23rd, the birth of the new queen, when the most terrifying event in Spade history started...and to this time now hasn't been solved. Now, a 19 year old boy meets a frail boy at a town shop, and later see's a tattoo like image on the boy's back. What's going on? Rated T for now, but it is a subject to change. Usuk
1. When I was Born

**Franada-girl97**- later on in the story, it will be my first attempt at anything too bad, so don't judge ^^ (This is not rated M **yet**, by next chapter...or three, it will be. Don't let it effect your reading of the fanfic 1) it will probably only be a lime 2) the sexual content later on is not the major plot line.)

**America**-…..you really need to think of some idea's for your OTP's.

**Franada-girl97**- One is not that popular, the other three seem to have most ideas already out there...This couple seems to have endless ideas...

**England**- Why is it us?

**Franada-girl97**- one of you two have a shit load of persona's -.-

**France**- anyway...this is new?

**Franada-girl97**- yep, but don't worry. I'm still working on Even If (see profile for fanfic)

**Japan**- she only owns the story.

**(A/N** **Some of the concepts might seem similar to a specific d****oujinshi**** called **_**Emergency Call**_**, awesome by the way, but I will assure you right now...I HAVE HAD THESE IDEAS FOR A LONG TIME. I just found the doujinshi a day or two ago, so this is not copyright. So no flames T_T My ideas, got it?)**

**The Lost Spade**

**Ch.1**: When I was Born...

**Normal P.O.V**

Since the very beginning of time, the amazing country of Suits (**A/N** yep, card suits. Have something more original to name the place? Leave the answer in a review please) has been separated into four completely diverse kingdoms, each of which with completely different customs and laws.

The Rich, and beautiful Kingdom of Diamonds...

The violent, yet innocent Kingdom of Clubs...

The successful, but weak Kingdom of Hearts...

And finally...The magical, and unpredictable Kingdom of Spade.

In each kingdom, there are three people who are born with the marking of their land when they were born, which is the shape their kingdom has been known by since the dawn of time, and of the three classes have specific names corresponded to them to signify the different duties of the class.

The first and highest level, the king, is born with the stamp of his or her kingdom on their chest. The duty of the king is to keep order within the kingdom, whether using force or not. They are also born with a large quantity of energy to use to keep their kingdom. They are also to preside over any affairs that are necessary to be taken care of outside of their country's boundaries.

The second in command, the queen, is born with the proud mark on their back. One of the most important duties of this one is to keep their king going. Now, most people ask "what do you mean, by going?". Well, the king's power needs to be regenerated through out his or her life through any means of lust, whether it be a simple kiss, or with a moment of deep passion. And the holder of the king's magnificent energy is no other then their queen. The queen is also in charge of any affairs within the kingdom's boundaries.

The last, and lowest, of the three is the jack, born with the emblem on their hand. The Jack's duty is simple, to protect their queen and king through everything that happens. Meaning the jack must always stay by their side, especially the queen. Since without the queen, the king cannot get the energy needed for his job. And without their energy, they stand no chance against any of the other kingdom's rulers.

Each of the three have their specialized jobs that are important, and are born into it, but they do not need to have close relations. For instance, the queen and king can only see each other for the energy they need, and it's not frowned upon. But in this story, our king and queen become a lot closer then most kingdom's kings and queens are.

Our story starts with the glorious birth of the next queen...

**Yao's P.O.V**

**April 23rd, 18-**

"Get the news out, QUICK!"

"He's here! He's finally here!"

"The new queen, he's been born!"

"Finally...", I said looking out from the balcony I stood on, looking out into the crowd of citizens waiting in complete silence as they wait to get one of their only glimpse of the new royal child for the longest time, until he is 13, to be exact. There was only one thing left to do...

See if the couple who said they had the child were telling the truth...

"Guess I'd better get to checking him...", I told myself with a sigh. For years now I have been the Jack of this country, and never once was 1) the parent's accusation false, and 2) the royal's life put in any danger...Which is basically the only jobs I have...

To protect them from dangers...so it's been quite a long job to go through...since after all, nothing has ever happened...like I said before.

"Alright...let me see the child," I said walking into the room with the two lucky parents. I noticed that the mother stood up, holding a bundle close to her chest, and walked over to me. She then carefully unwrapped the cloth around the tiny bundle of joy within it. She was still holding him close as if she was afraid she would lose her little angel if she didn't.

Once unwrapped, I saw the young child for the first time. A small, little one, with glistening blond hair that shinned brightly from the light of the chandler, sadly, I couldn't see his eyes...I wanted to see them. I wanted to see if he could use magic, he would be only the second queen to be able to do that.

And that also meant he would need a lot more protection from evil hands...that's a subject for another time though...

"I know you're protective of him...he is your child...", I said as I placed my hand on the fabric that covered the rest of his body. "But please, I need to check to see..."

"Yao...don't worry. You're one, not a pedophile, and two, it needs to be done anyway."

"Alright...", I said, nervously unwrapping the fabric from the child's fragile, little form. Unknowingly waking him up a little...and looked at his back, and there it was...

The mark of the queen...the mark of his kingdom...the Spade...

"He's...the one...", I said in utter amazement. Though I have done this many times before, not one child showed the marking so clearly this early in their life time...this was one special child..."May I ask...?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

"…I will be back...", I said holding the small boy in my arms as tightly as I could, afraid if I didn't he would fall out of my arms, and walked over to the balcony...ready to let the world know of the child's existence.

"People of the spade kingdom! I present...", I yelled out for everyone to hear me, pausing to start lifting the newborn up for everyone to see. "Our new queen! Arthur Kirkland!"

"HOORAY!"

"We have our queen!"

"I was worried for a second."

"A toast! To the new youngster!"

"Now all we need is a king..."

That was true...but as the anthem of our kingdom played on...all I was worried about was the fact that the little soul in my arms was my duty to protect...

And that was when all hell broke loose...

Out of no where, while everyone drank and partied to celebrate the official new queen, sudden gunshots went off in the middle of the vast crowd...about six to be exact. Every citizen had then suddenly ducked...but the guards at the front gate were all shot down...laying there...dead... there was screaming, crying, some even praying to god for mercy in the completely mad crowd. And from the corner of my eye, I noticed one cloaked man pointed a gun at me, sadly though, I failed to notice another one coming up the vines of the castle walls, and the small infant in my arms starting to flail around, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks.

"No...I...have to get out of here...", I said, backing up to the glass, balcony door as the guy fired the bullet that might've killed me, only if it hadn't missed both me, and Arthur by an inch...causing me to run inside like crazy and Arthur to start bawling, his cheeks becoming red as the waterfalls kept falling from his eyes. I could also tell that his cries being heard by everyone based on the fact everyone outside started gaining up on the man who had shot the almost fatal shot, and that his parents ran over to me.

And as more gunshot's were heard outside, I looked at his parents, and told them, "You MUST get your son out of here...run away from here."

"B-but Yao.."

"That's an or-"

'YAO! LOOK OUT DAMMIT!", his father screamed as a man suddenly busted down the glass doors of the balcony...and held up a sword. Earning a VERY freaked out couple, a pissed off me, and a even louder bawling Arthur.

"Who are you!?"

"…"

"State...your business here."

"...The queen...", the mysterious man said with no emotion as he started trying to walk past me to get to the weak infant, only to have me move in front of him to keep him from getting over there. Which only caused the unknown man to slash my ankles, and me to fall over onto the polished tile floor, blood pooling up around my feet as he walked over to the young couple.

"Stay away from my baby!"

"…Hand him over."

"HE IS MY SON!", his father screamed as loud as he could as he charged at full speed at the man...only for us to hear a sickening slicing sound...

No longer did any of us in the room hear the man's screaming...not even a terrifying death scream that I have heard too many times in war...all of us only heard a decapitated head roll...and a body crash down onto the floor...even more blood pooling up on the once clean floor.

"WWAAAAHHH!", The child in his mother's arms cried out as he began trashing about in her arms...obviously sensing something bad just had just happened , but like every other child in the world, couldn't do anything...

"Arthur...shush, sh-", his mother frantically said trying to calm down her wailing son along with herself. Sadly, her efforts were no use as the man slashed her across the head, sending her to the ground unconscious, the blood pooling around her head matched her hair color as it continued to seep out. Her son lay on the ground failing around as he tried to move away in any way possible...to no avail.

"...No...not...the...q...ueen."

"Don't worry.", the murderous man said as my vision went blurry, and he suddenly stuffed a cloth in the infants mouth to shut him up that way no one else came to stop him form taking away the poor newborn, his muffled cries still trying to be heard as the man carried him away as if he was his own. "He'll get taken care of..."

And as the man finally walked out of the once peaceful room, my vision went completely black, and tears fell like rushing waterfalls down the young infants cheeks while he tried to still be heard, and as the mysterious man left the blood stained room.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Yao woke up the next mourning, the queen, Arthur was no where to be found around the castle grounds, or the town for that matter, and neither were the men who caused the violent ruckus within the kingdom that previous day. Mr. Kirkland, Arthur's father, was pronounced dead, and his mother was announced to be in a coma after losing her son, and suffering an injury to her head. And Everyone else...well...worked on at least trying to get their life's back to normal.

Well...everyone except Yao...

Who now had to deal with the finding of the lost spade...

The lost queen...

…...

**Franada-girl97**- and there is the beginning ^^

**England**-….

**America**- dammit...

**Franada-girl97**- It get's better and worst ^^

**England**- 0_0

**America**- Your creepy!

**Franada-girl97**- I've been told :D

**Japan**- …...drop by and leave a review...she'll appreciate it very much, and might stop being so creepy 0_0

**Franada-girl97**- What? Is it creepy to like the color of red on people?

**America**- AAAAHHHHHHH!

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

**If any of those things apply to you...PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! I WILL be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.**


	2. Who are You?

**Franada-girl97**- Wow 0_0 this got 12 followers after the first chapter...

**America**- is that impressive?

**Franada-girl97**- personally...I feel as it is, I've never gotten this many after one Chapter -.-

**England**- Well...congrats!

**Franada-girl97**- Now, for those who are reading my other story, _Even If_...(Another recent story of mine) I'll start updating after I get 3 chapters in this...but I will be alternating between other stories, so don't expect as quick of updates.

**England**- What if you leave a cliffhanger?

**Franada-girl97**- that probably means I know what's going to happen already...so If I don't know what's going to happen in anything else...I'll type that up.

**Japan**- She only owns the story...Anymore, and there'd be more love for one of her OTP's (see username)

**The Lost Spade**

**Ch.2: **Who are You?

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**April 23rd, 18-**

**20 years later**

Since I was a young boy, I never really got to do much and I never knew why.

I was never to be outside without a guard. I was never to go over to a friend's house, or walk home from school without someone other than myself. I was never to talk about the mark on my chest; an abstract image of a spade... The symbol of a King...

But that's EXACTLY what confuses me. Other Kings were allowed to be around other people, other kings didn't need a guard where ever they went. Then again, other Kings had a complete deck.

When I say that, you see, I mean we're missing the last member of the three most important people in our kingdom, the Queen.

And I don't know what happened either; all I know is that our queen was a male.

Yet none of this was stopping me from doing what I was doing now.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"We need to find him, before…"

"Before what, aru?"

Shit...he's already involved in finding me?

Guess I need to get out of here soon...

"Fresh air!" I cried out as I jumped onto the ground outside the castle grounds. Hell yeah! Now I can explore the town!

**Someone's P.O.V**

"Wake up you little shit!" I heard someone scream as they kicked me in the back, trying to get me up for the day even though I was already awake.

"I'm up!" I cried, finally sitting up, giving up on getting more sleep. Can't a guy just get his sleep?

"What do you need right now?" I asked as I came down, slipping a slightly torn up shirt on since they're always so keen on keeping my back covered. They don't even want me looking at my own back.

But of course I listen; they're the ones that have taken care of me since birth.

"Well...may-"

"Later," the one in charge said, walking over and placing a quick kiss on my lips. I felt a little weaker than I did before for some unidentifiable reason. (A/N Forgot to mention this last chapter...the Queen's energy can be used by anyone, the King just needs it, a human only uses it to be able to use any kind of power/magic at all) "He needs to run out to get some things for us."

"What is it?"

"Well, we need a new chicken, some rum, and some more vegetables," the main one told the boy standing there awaiting his orders, keeping all his attention on the man talking to him. "Here's the money."

"Alright Albert" (**A/N** Yes, it's 2p's again...they're almost always the bad guys in my stories), Arthur told him, grabbing his hood, and putting it over himself as if he did not want to be seen. "See you later."

"Alright, Arthur."

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"Hey! Gilbert!" I cried out, running down the streets of this peaceful, little town. While I had been running, I just happened to notice my good friend, Gilbert, standing there trying to woo some lady who was mourning.

Wait...why is she mourning?

"Well, I'll catch up with you," Gil told the lady, afterwards walking over to me with a smirk. "Hey dude! How did you get out of there today of all days!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's been 20 years since...a specific day."

"That's one more year before my birthday...what happened?"

"Well..." he began rubbing the back of his head as he began to try to tell me, only to be interrupted by a cry for help.

"Leave me alone! HELP!"

"….. Gil? Who w-"

"Kesese~ Hey Alfred! You finally get to see my duty! Kesesese~ let's go!"

"Right!" I yelled, running close behind him as we ran towards the cry. You see, within these kingdoms, Clubs, Diamonds, Hearts, and Spades, specific people are chosen to keep order. These people are known as Jokers. Granted, he's the Joker voted for the Hearts, but he still often comes here to hang out with me since I have so few friends.

"Come on, take that hood off so we can see your cute face," some man, obviously drunk, slurred as he kept on pulling on the hood of the much smaller form below him. He had this twisted smirk, and his second hand was near one of the buttons on the boy's shirt. "It's just for fun."

"LET GO!" the boy cried out, pushing the guy's hand away and starting to run, only to get his arm tightly grabbed. The boy cried out in pain, like a puppy who had just gotten hit by its master.

"HEY! What's going on here!?"

"I just asked him for some fun," the man said, wrapping his arms around the frail boy in a way that made him immobile. The other boy just cringed, gritting his teeth, his bright green eyes flashing in anger. "Isn't that right?"

"Let go, and go home," I told him with a dark aura, my watch beginning to glow as a sign my energy was building up. "Or else I'll make you regret harming the weak."

"Hey! I'm not w-"

"Shut up! What can you do!?" the drunken man slurred covering the boy's mouth, tears brimming up in his eyes. "You're just some-"

"Some WHAT!?", I yelled, sending a light blue blast of energy at the man, sending him flying into a pile of hay, then he just lay there. Seeing that, I walked over to the boy sitting on the ground, recovering his composure. "Are you alright?"

"Tsk, I'm fine you git."

Well...that was rude...

"There he is!" I heard Yao crying out in the distance. Shit! I'm not going home yet! So since I wasn't done talking to either one of them, I grabbed Gilbert and the frail boy's hands, and ran. "Come on!"

"W-wait! Alfred!"

"The King's out of the castle!?"

"LET GO OF ME! I need to shop!"

"We're going that way!" I cried out to the mysterious boy as I began getting annoyed, and ran down into the market area. Take that Yao! I'm still free! "Let's just go!

"Wait! Who are you!?"

"Alfred F. Jones! Otherwise known as your King! So let's go!"

If only I realized just how much my life would change by going with this boy today... and how much the future of this kingdom would change as well.

That day I found someone VERY important and dear to this kingdom.

…...

**Franada-girl97**- and our two protagonists meet at last!

**America**- wow...20 years?

**Franada-girl97**- yep ^^

**England**-…...how has he been able to do everything he has done? Like spells, without me?

**Franada-girl97**- he was born with a large amount, he can't replenish it though...which is bad if you use magic a lot.

**Japan**- Indeed it is...

**France**- Am I in the next chapter?

**Franada-girl97**- next, or fourth.

**Prussia**- Review, and she'll get things up faster :D

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

**If any of those things apply to you...PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! I WILL be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.**


	3. A Day as a Peasant

**Franada-girl97**- Hello everyone! I'm back ^^

**England**- And that's a bloody good thing?

**Franada-girl97**- Well, at least I'm not being creepy right now. Do you want that?

**America**- no!

**England**- We're all happy to see you!

**Russia**- ^^ I like her, da~

**America**- f*** you Russia

**Prussia**- Kesesese~ She only owns this story!

**OC For the Story (To appear soon)**

**Name: **Catalina Garcia

**Creator/Owner: **Karikinis

**Age:** 20

**Looks: **Wavy, chocolate brown hair with a cowlick like America's and a curl next to it, and bright brown eyes

**Overview:** she either is extremely nice, friendly and polite, even as she speaks, she is extremely generous and humble , but horrible at keeping promises. If you get her mad, you better run, she has a high tolerance which comes in handy. Like Elizaveta she carries a sandal to smack people with. She can differ from hard-working to extremely lazy.

**The Lost Spade**

**Ch.3: **A day as a Peasant

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight...", The mysterious boy asked me as he, Gilbert, and I stood there in the market crowd while he picked some more vegetables. And people kept on awkwardly staring at us. "You're the king...and you snuck out of the palace you live in to get a feeling of how life is for the poor class?"

"Yep!"

"Well, your at the right place.", someone said from behind us. I then turned around to see this girl. She had some pretty tan skin unlike most people, she had this wavy, chocolate brown hair. Plus these pair of wide, bright eye's. She had a dress that had a blouse like white top, and ruffled up blue bottom (**A/N **Imagine a Mexican style dress with a blue bottom instead of the normal red, that's her outfit). "After all, all of us poor people are here."

"….why does she seem to be not too keen on me being here?", I whispered to the boy who's name I have yet to know of. Since he lives' here, I thought he may know more about the people around here.

"Well, her name is Catalina...", he told me as he turned around, putting his last piece of corn in his basket. "She's not the biggest fan of the wealthy class...she doesn't hate you...she just doesn't understand why someone of high status would be here..."

"Well...I want to live at least a day knowing I'm not getting watched by every person..."

"Well...if you want to fit in...you need to get some worst looking cloth's then that..."

**Boutique (Outside)**

"Wow...never knew I would need to go this far...", I said looking down at myself. Instead of the blue coat, and fancy leather pants I wore almost all the time...I was now wearing a simple white button up shirt, and a pair of some poorly made brown pants. "I...actually think these cloth's are more comfortable."

"One more thing.", Catalina told me, grabbing the side of my glasses, and pulling them off, leaving the world one, gigantic blur after that. W-why'd she do that?!

"HEY! I need those!"

"A lot of people need glasses down here, but no one can afford them. So you have to do without them, your highness~"

"She's right...you know."

"Kesesesese~ sucks for you."

"Alright...let's do this thing!", I called out as I grabbed the two boy's again, and ran off with them...for a day different from most. "This is sure to be fun!"

"W-wait! You bloody git!"

**Catalina's P.O.V**

"…..he may be the one...the one to bring the missing boy home...", I said, my hands intertwining with one another, and being placed over my heart. "The one...to complete the deck."

"Why haven't we?", someone said from behind me as I swiftly turned around, worried it was someone who I shouldn't be around, but soon saw the man's bright red hair, and glowing green eye's. Scottie..."We've known all along! Plus they k-"

"I know...but you know that we couldn't do anything against those bastards...", I told him as I walked over, and stood by his side. "Now, let's go and get a drink to calm down..."

"….fine."

**Alfred's P.O.V**

"Wow...there sure are a lot of girls down here.", I said looking around at all the women down the street. For some reason all of them seemed to be wearing some sort of outfit that showed off their cleavage. Wonder why? (**A/N** Alfred you dork XD you don't know a whore when you see one...)

"Yea...let's just ignore the pretty ladies Al...", Gilbert said as he started pushing me along so I didn't do anything stupid. Wonder what he thought I would do...

"Hey! Arthur!", one of them cried out running up to the mysterious boy who's name was apparently Arthur. As Gil's eye's held a glint of suspicion for some reason, I noticed the girl had some dirty blond hair tied up in a loose bun, and these light purple eye's. Wonder why a lady with such nice clothing is down here. "What are you doing down here? Your little family need anything?"

"No...these dumb asses...", Arthur told her as he pointed at Gilbert and I...basically calling us idiots..."Ran down the wrong street, so we're lost, Marianne." (A/N Yep, 'cause who else would you find down here other then Fem!France T_T)

"I see...", she said looking at the two of us, actually thinking we were complete moron's...I'm not stupid! I have more education then most people down here probably..."….you boy's need help finding your way?"

"Yes ma'am..."

"Gilbert...you do realize their calling us stupid, right."

"Al?"

"Yea?"

"When it comes to this area, you are stupid.", Arthur straight up told me as we started following this Marianne girl...Shit. He's right.

**House's**

"And here is where us poor people live.", she told us finishing up our tour. By now, it was sunset. And all I had eaten today was some daily ration's people get down here for lunch. "Arthur will be taking his leave soon, since he lives' somewhere around here."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, joker."

"What how did y- WAIT!", Gilbert cried out as he chased after the women, Marianne just laughing as she saw he was still after her.

"Have fun Gilbert!"

"T-t-t-thank you..."

'Huh? Why'd you say that?", I asked as he clutched onto the little basket that had all the food in, and onto the cage a chicken was sitting in. I swore I saw some tears in his eye's too.

"I-I said thank you.", he told me as he looked up at me with tears starting to roll down his cheeks. W-whoa! Why was he crying!? "Today...was my birthday, 20th to be exact. And it's the most fun I've had on my birthday in years...so thank you...idiot."

"Hey! I learned more today...", I cried out as I felt my checks become flushed out of embarrassment. "But...your welcome."

And that was when something strange happened...

We simply stood there for a few seconds in an awkward silence, simply listening to the birds sing their final lullaby of the evening, and door's being closed and locked for the night for protection. Arthur and I simply just started at each other for the longest time...until both of our eye's began to close.

Then we started closing the distance between our lips...

And we actually almost kissed...but like said...almost...

"I-I got to go!", he cried out as he ran away from me, probably to go back to whatever home he lived at. Man! What the hell was up with that!?

"W-Wait!", I cried out trying to get his attention...sadly, he didn't hear me, and he disappeared in the distance. "I...wanted to know...if I could see you again..."

Oh well...I figure out what he does, or where he works...I'll find him though...

…...

**Franada-girl97**- ha-ha! I trolled you into thinking they were going to kiss :P

**America**- We were really close...

**England**- Then I was like "Nope!"

**France**- My female form was in this.

**Franada-girl97**- yea, the Nyotalia girl's might pop up from time to time ^^

**Japan**- ….more character's are to come.

**England**- If you liked what you read...Favorite, follow, whatever. We would love your opinion of it in a review though...

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

**If any of those things apply to you...PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! I WILL be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.**


	4. Second Meet

**Franada-girl97**- You know yor board when you start making a comic version of your fanfic -.-

**England**- …you didn't...

**Franada-girl97**- I've got two page's...

**America**- wow...

**Franada-girl97**- DON'T JUDGE ME!

**Russia**- guy's...your getting her angry...

**America**- SHIT!

**Sealand**- She owns the story!

**England**- SINCE WHEN WAS THAT BLOODY BRAT HERE!?

(**A/N **Thank you,_ EarlyWriter_, for offering to be a Beta Tester. And becoming one.)

**The Lost Spade**

**Ch.4: **Second Meet

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Dining Room**

"How DARE you leave castle grounds!", Yao yelled angrily right in my ear as he walked into the dining room, and noticed I was sitting there eating some roasted pig with my brother, Matthew, who got the privilege of living here with me back when we were little kids, and I was discovered to be the king. "For all we k-"

"WHAT!? That I was kidnapped!? Your more worried about YOUR reputation anyway...this is-"

"NO HE'S NOT!", Matthew cried out, tears forming up in his eye's, as he finally made his voice heard. D-did my normally quiet brother just scream? "Alfred...they've never told you about what happened the year before you were born?"

"…No...why?", I asked him sitting back down, becoming interested in what my brother was saying...I think...I has something to do with what Gilbert was saying earlier. I...also randomly thought of the boy named Arthur when he mentioned the year before I was born...

"Matt-"

"Yao...it's fine...he deserves to know.", my brother told him, right before turning back to me. "You sure...you want to know?"

"Yes."

And so he told me every, little detail of April 23rd...20 year's ago. About how the queen was born...how everyone was celebrating...well...until some gunshots went off. About how these people killed the queens father, and put his mother into a coma she still hasn't gotten out of. And...about how the queen has yet to be found to this day...

"Wow...hey...Matt?", I asked him getting up...since I had to go out tonight to check up on our kingdom's Joker...I had decided to just head out in a second. "...what...was his name?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

And at that...I ran out...knowing that if I didn't, I might've made a accusation that may have been false.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Home**

"Hey...I'm home.", I called out to everyone else in the house as I walked in and locked the door behind me. I was already bracing myself for a long lecture from them...since they always did if I stayed out for too long.

"Where have you been!? We thought someone had taken are little bundle of joy away.", One of my caretaker's, Oliver, cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks, his multi colored eye's showing something that I assumed was concern. "That would've been HORIBBLE!"

"Well...I wasn't taken away. So it's okay.", I told him, giving him a quick hug as I walked into the main room where all of my family was. "Guy's! I'm home!"

"There's are little angel~", Francois said as he walked over, and placed to kisses on my cheeks. Wow...surprised he didn't do something else..."See Albert~ I told you he would never run away~"

"Yea, yea. I just want to know where he was."

"Why do you guy's always want to know why he wasn't home right away?", Another child they have taken care of since they were little, Madeline, said as she walked out with several plates in her hands. Surprisingly not dropping a single one. "Ever think the shops maybe were backed up? Lot's of people by food since the ENTIRE kingdom has a celebration at their household's. Even the palace has something going on."

"Really!? Why are there a lot of celebrations on the day of my birth?"

'NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!", Albert screamed at the two of us, obviously not very happy with the conversation based off how angry he looked. I...wonder why. "...Let's just eat."

"Alright...", we both said sighing as we sat down to eat with everyone, while Maddie leaned over to whisper something in my ear, and my eye's lightened up at what she said.

I just hope...my caretaker's won't get too mad at me.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Streets**

"So...you met someone named Arthur...and you think he MAY be this person that's been missing?", The Joker of our kingdom, Peter, asked me as we walked down the streets back to the castle. We were having a party that was open to the public, and any higher up official from any of the four kingdoms were going to be here tonight. Including the Joker's of each of our kingdoms.

"It may him, it may not. I just met him.", I said as we kept walking, and many girl's ran past us to get to the party. Dammit...I have to deal with the girls tonight!? Dammit...god dammit.

"Let's just get there..."

"...Alright."

**Arthur's P.O.V**

**Bedroom**

"I was still surprised to see you wax...", Madeline whispered as she kept on adjusting a hair extension I had connected to a bow to make it look like my hair was tied up. Apparently ,her idea to sneak out was to dress me up as a girl. It would work...but I think I'd be getting the wrong kind of attention.

"Well...I've been told that's what you should do, that's how you're suppose to act.", I told her as she made a few more adjustments to the dress, luckily I could wear one with shorter sleeve's since my arms are so small, I could pass off as a girl with them.

"By whom? I ask."

"...Who do you think?"

"Haaa...Come on...let's just get you out of here.", she sighed as she opened up the window to get me out. I guess...that really one of the only way's I'd get out of here undetected. "Be back here before midnight...If your not."

"They'll get suspicious, I know."

"Alright, bye Alice."

"Goodbye."

**Alfred's P.O.V**

**Party**

"I've never gotten the point of doing this...", Yao said as we both just stood there annoyed. Yao and I normally disagreed, but both of us agreed a long time ago that this was a stupid thing to do. "Why did they start this anyway?"

"Apparently they think that maybe the actual kidnapper might show up, or even the queen himself...", I said as I sighed. I have never meet anyone related to the incident EVER...the only people I've ever meet here were frantic girl's who just wanted me for my gorgeous looks. "But what is the likely hood of that?"

"Come on you two!", the queen of Club's, Elizaveta, said walking over to us two and putting her arms around our shoulder's. Based off the wine glass she had in her hands, I'd say she probably took her couple of rounds for the night..."You need to dance at least once!"

"No aru!"

"Fine!", I yelled as I walked into the hoard of people to find at least one person who wasn't staring me down like a tiger eye's it's prey. "There's got to be somebody..."

And that's when I saw her.

a girl not that much older then me was standing over at the table with refreshments. She had this sparkling blond hair tied up in a ponytail by a bow, and was glistening in the bright lights of the room. She was adorned with a ribbon around her neck, and a long, light green dress that swayed at every movement she made. But no...it was her eye's that drew me to her, her sparking emeralds that were eye's almost seemed to be glowing with some great and powerful energy that I couldn't even have been able to have...and they captivated me.

"U-um excuse me...?'

**Arthur's P.O.V**

"U-um excuse me...?", I heard someone ask from behind me, and as I turned around fully, I noticed it was the guy I had shown around town earlier, Alfred...

The King...

"U-um hello your majesty.", I said bowing to him as a polite gesture, using my best feminine voice I could muster at the moment. Shit! Shit! SHIT! What if he recognizes me!? "W-what is it that you may need?"

"...May I have a dance...w-with you?", he asked VERY nervously as he took my hand, and kissed it.

No. F***n. Way...

He thought I was a girl...

"Sure, y-"

"Please, call me Alfred, miss?"

"Alice..."

"…I guess we should go..."

Just keep up your act Arthur...It's one night...

…...

**Franada-girl97**- Don't worry, Iggy cross-dressing is basically a mini thing that'll be going for one or two chapter's. It's not something that happen ever again...(unless you guy's want it :3)

**England**- please...no.

**America**- Come on! Arthur, I'm sure you look good in a dress yourself ;D

**England**- 0_0

**France**- And you want see him in one, Amerique?

**America**- …

**Franada-girl97**- ALFRED!

**China**- ha...immature...just, leave a review or something. And if your liked what your read, leave a favorite or follow...

**Have a character you want to see? Want an OC in the story? Have any recommendations? READ THIS!**

**If any of those things apply to you...PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A PM OR REVIEW! I am not some zombie that will eat your brain...or the crooked man...or some evil witch that will use your body to live, and get you killed (*cough* Ellen *cough*) if you haven't seen something, and want to see it ^^. I am happy to add any thing you want. KEEP IN MIND THOUGH! I WILL be making sure anything you recommend fit's into the story line, and will not ruin the plotline. For OC's, I will probably accept any, though you need to give me an accurate description, and maybe even a picture if you have one. Have fun, and tune in for more in this story.**


End file.
